transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spotlight: Fairway, Ch. 2
PREVIOUSLY ON THE TRANSFORMERS Death's Head stands atop his spaceship, addressing some Autobots. "Hello, I am Death's Head, and you are giving me the criminal scumbag Fairway, yes?" (Random scenes of Autobots and Death's Head shooting at each other.) "Don't hurt my friends!" Fairway says. "I'll go with you!" "Nah, turkey, that's whack!" Jazz says. (More scenes of violence.) "So long, Autobots, thank you for criminal!" Death's Head says as he throws Fairway into his ship and flies away.* AND NOW THE CONCLUSION *(Inaccuracy of this recap is due to sloppy writing and animation errors) Test Planet 209 An utterly desolate planet, with enormous craters pocked across its surface. Careful examination of the craters will show that most of them were caused not by meteorites, but rather by a wide variety of munitions. There are facilities here and there on the planet, and most of them are unoccupied or abandoned. Tectonic instability is a constant here thanks to the damage done by the various weapons experiments that characterize this world. Death's Head has his ship parked outside of a simple-looking bunker on this barren world, and is pushing his prisoner, Fairway, towards it. "Come along, now, criminal! I have bounty to collect, yes? And from what I understand, your other friends, the Decepticons, will be coming, too! We will have a fun reunion! Or maybe not!" Death's Head glances up momentarily to see if any Decepticon ships are also about to land. Boomslang, dropped off by Dreadwing or another spaceship that looks exactly like Dreadwing, opens his grav-chute and drops silently towards the ground, a mere shimmer in the sky with his cloaking device activated. Fairway goes quietly, fury and shame mixing on his face, seeming to darken it. Death's Head's prodding elicits no response beyond sullen scowling. Fairway's hands are bound behind him by energy cuffs. At the mention of Decepticons, he looks up at last. "Decepticons?" He fairly whispers. "What have /they/ got to do with this?" Starfighter is cruising at a nominal speed, in the upper atmosphere of the planet. Jazz's tracking beacon has led them here, to Test Planet 209. How thoughtful of the Intel Commander, but Defcon could have followed the trail blindfolded... ...this other hunter desperately needs a bath. <> Defcon offers to his current passenger, the leader of the Autobots. No pimped out space yachts. No low-rollin G's. No spinnahs. <> Fusillade asks in disappointed confusion as she flies in to the location of Crime Lord Garfahnz's... project? The space bomber swoops low through the thin atmosphere of the mostly dead planet, although a few pings light up on her systems. Since the animators have forgotten the relative sizes of Rodimus and Defcon, Rodimus is now riding inside of Defcon. "Quick flyby to assess the situation first," Rodimus tells the hunter. "We'll try to grab him and run if we can, but if we can, prepare to let me out and then engage." Breaking down through the atmosphere and descending on the barren landscape below is a small rend and black ship... But not just any red and black ship, this is the one and only REDSHIFT, known far and wide* for his combat prowess and amazing speed, dropping down towards the coordiantes he was given. Assisting petty crimelords is not Redshift's usual forte, but it's been too long since he did any serious bootlicking. So! he will lend his speed and weapons to the task at hand, as long as it doesn't ruin his paintjob. (*according to his publicist) <> Defcon replies, easing down lower towards the ground as per the bossbot's orders. Death's Head shrugs, glancing up as the Decepticons begin to file in from above. "Do not know, do not care," he says, though he pulls out an axe from his back. "Though if the Decepticons try to take my bounty from me and claim credit, then I will care!" He pokes Fairway in the back with the axe, though the weapon's presence is really there in case he needs to bury it in a Decepticon's head. As much as he has contempt for do-gooders, he knows better than to trust a Decepticon. It's probably because they're deceptive. "Good," Rodimus snarls as he settles back into his seat. "I'm not going to endanger Fairway just to pay me back for dropping me to Cybertron's lower levels like that," he says, providing exposition at the same time, "but I'm sure not going to complain if the chance for payback comes up." Boomslang decelerates the grav-chute as he approaches the ground so that he touches down with only the lightest clink, hand on his revolver as he scans the immediate surroundings of the bunker. "Well," he says, sounding disappointed, "it doesn't seem to be a trap in spite of the Autobots and the spikey alien. I guess we should go in and find this crimeboss." Astrotrain has arrived. Vigil has arrived. Death's Head corrals his bounty into the bunker, the first room of which is its extremely dusty and dirty airlock. Death's Head activates the intercom, and speaks into it, "Hello, Death's Head, intergalactic freelance peace-keeping agent! I am here with bounty Fairway! Let us in, and I suppose the Decepticons, too?" He gives a shrug as he looks over his shoulder at the approaching Decepticons. Fairway jerks forward as he's prodded by Death's Head's axe. "You are careless indeed," he says, watching the ground as he moves toward the bunker, "They can have no interest in any business here beyond taking whatever they can for themselves." He occasionally glances at the dark expanse above them. He does not doubt for a microsecond that the Autobots will attempt to affect a rescue. He half wishes, now, that Jazz had not placed the tracker on him. it seems more and more likely that he is leading the Autobots into danger. Boomslang fades into visibility as he comes up a safe distance behind Death's Head. He nods back, warily. Starfighter swoops even lower, the ground coming into view now through the onboard monitors. <> The Autobot bounty hunter quickly changes course, jerking to the left. <> Redshift transforms into his impeccably-polished robot mode, landing on the dirt behind the imposing Death's Head. He looks around, optics narrowed as he tries to look 'tough'. The bunker must belong to Crime Lord Garfahnz , and this 'intergalactic freelance peace-keeping agent' must be a hired gun. and the Autobot prisoner is, of course, the prisoner, and the reason why the Decepticons have been tapped to assist. Vigil flies next to Defcon. <"Autobot Vigil here to provide assistance and help rescue Fairway. How can I assist?"> he transmits to Defcon and Rodimus, remaining at the same level of altitude as them until ordered differently. Rodimus Prime views the monitor and frowns. "Well, we'll definitely have to bust him out, but... looks like they're not very far in yet, too. Best to force that bunker to put its defenses up, so they don't let the bounty hunter - or the Decepticons - further inside." He activates is radio. "Vigil, open fire on the bunker. Defcon, fly low enough to let me out, then join me in assault on the front door. We don't want them getting past that airlock." Fairway stares straight ahead. When he last encountered Garfahnz, the imminent criminal had come to him accompanied by a conspicuous crowd of armed lackies. Shall he recognize any of them today? "Lord?" He sniffs. "A recent change, I presume." Fusillade has left. Death's Head chuckles at Fairway. "I am quite aware, criminal! The problem, of course, is the taking part! So long as they do not take anything of mine, however, it is not my problem. Death's Head, Inc. is a business, not a charity!" Death's Head then looks surprised as Boomslang suddenly appears right in front of him. "Hm! Interesting trick! I considered upgrading myself with a cloaking device, once, but I heard it accelerates the decay of circuitry due to heightened EMP emissions! Your choice, though!" He appraises Redshift, next. "Red! I like Red, it is a good color to see when you have a bounty you do not have to take alive!" Over the intercom, a raspy voice chuckles, "So, you brought Fairway back! Goood, one moment..." The airlock seals the Decepticons, Death's Head, and Fairway inside while it pressurizes. Windshear has arrived. Boomslang feels his head with a concerned expression. He doesn't FEEL acceleratedly decayed. But then, what would that feel like? He straightens his shoulders and decides the alien is trying to psych him out. "Right... so, what'd that Autobot do, anyhow? Besides the usual." A little light airlock music plays tinnily from a speaker in the corner of the airlock. Starfighter swoops in even lower, pulling within fifty feet of the ground and a hundred yards of the facility. <> Windshear finally makes it to where everyone is at...something wrong with his visa and he got held up in customs... >_> Vigil flies down and begins opening fire at the base just as the airlock seals, firing disruptor bursts and laser beams to try and make the airlock stop sealing and unsealing and keep them in there. Redshift asseses Death's Head as the large mech makes his observations about himself and Boomslang, and the bounty hunter oesnt' seem to be quite... 'All there' upstairs. Redshift decides to add his own questions, since Boomslang has broken the ice. "I've seen that little scrap in combat a few times, he's nothing special. What's the deal here?" Fairway recognizes the voice as that of Garfahnz. For some reason, it chills him. He was never intimdated by the criminals he worked with before. Perhaps years on the moral high ground have softened him? He responds to Boomslang and Redshift, referring to them in the singular. "The issue, good friend Decepticon, is not what I have done but what I refused to do many vorns ago." Rodimus Prime hisses as the airlock shuts and seals. Too late for the initial plan, and with Vigil's attack, too late to withdraw and try to get in by stealth. "Might as well keep charging right ahead," he mutters. With that, he stands, pushing Defcon's hatch open. "Read you, Defcon. They're inside, anyway, so lets see if we can't just make an opening, huh?" With that, as Defcon moves to fifty feet above, he leaps out, transforming during the fall to land on his tires. As he hits, he's already moving at a good speed, but once he's rolling, he starts to accelerate... Death's Head replies, casually, "Oh, this one?" as he pokes Fairway with his axe again. "Murder, genocide, ecological devastation, and worst of all, *breach of contract.* Of course, the first three were done at the behest of Mr. Garfahnz, and the fourth was done against his behest! So, what the Autobot says is true, even if he is hesitant to recall the tale! Isn't it funny, though, how that works? How he is guilty of so much, but the bounty only addresses one crime? Ah, well!" Suddenly, alarms go off and the inside of the airlock turns red with emergency lights. "Uh... we're under attack!" Garfahnz sputters over the intercom. "Uh, dammit--Death's Head, do something!" Death's Head shrugs. "Help? I brought bounty, helping costs more!" "Fine! I'll pay you an extra five million shanix to keep the invaders away!" "Done! Open the doors, yes?" "Oh, right--overriding the emergency lock..." The inner door to the airlock opens into an expansive room inside the bunker. "I've been waiting for you, Fairway!" says a slimy blob of an alien hovering on top of a platform. He's surrounded by all manner of intergalactic thugs. As the hatch opens and his burden is lifted, Defcon loads the missile bays and let's go a salvo of projectiles, aimed at the front door. If they can't get the darn thing open, hopefully they can 'knock' loud enough to get their attention. After which, he transforms and continues his assault on foot; firing potshots with a pistol. Pew Pew! The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Boomslang looks up at the sound of a distant 'pew pew.' "I hear lasers. Sounds like the Autobots still want your bounty back," he remarks to Death's Head. "What about us?" Boomslang asks the Hutt-analogue, always ready to make a deal. "Galvatron sent us to collect the results of the 'project,' but we're very well armed if you seem to be having some difficulty with your bunker." Windshear joins the other Decepticons and stays silent. He just got orders to join this and help retrieve what Boomslang just mentioned but other then that, has no idea exactly what its about. Its none of his personal busiess and he will just do what hes ordered to and leave it at that. Fairway doesn't feel the need to explain his sordid past to the Decepticons or to Death's Head. He says nothing as they speak of him as if he isn't present. As the airlock opens, Fairway enters ahead of his captors and looks at the blob in amazement. "Garfahnz..." He stops himself from asking what has happened to the twelve-tentacled alien he'd once known. In truth, he doesn't care. He's less concerned about the crime lord's current condition than he is disappointed that whatever maimed Garfahnz failed to kill him. Redshift smiles a bit, and looks a little closer at Fairway. "All that, huh? Genocide? Delicious. Maybe the autobots only want you back so they can punish you for your crimes themselves! I thought you were one of the smart ones, but backing out on a /contract/ with a crime lord? Smooth move." He'lllet boomslang handle the negotiations, although it won't take much to get the 'cons shooting the Autobots. Death's Head nods. "Yes, Autobots. Must have followed me. Wonder how I did not notice them. I took many detours--" He squints at Fairway, then suddenly picks something off of his shoulder. "Tracking device! Sloppy of me, should have known! But then again, it helped increase my pay day! The universe is funny like that. No matter, job is to retrieve you, so move along!" He continues to corral Fairway towards Garfahnz. Speaking of Garfahnz, the warlord shivers on his hover platform. "Yes, I know! I made a deal with Galvatron in exchange for your protection. Rest assured, he'll get his test results--" He glances over at a control console. "As soon as Fairway finishes the job he started! First, Fairway, I want you to raise the device! You know which one I'm talking about!" As it happens, there's an iris shaped structure in the middle of the floor, and it appears to be closed, as if something is under it. "And yes," Garfahnz growls. "I know what you're thinking. This is what THEY did to me when you didn't deliver, Fairway. The regional mafia mutilated me, cut off all of my tentacles. I'm a damned cripple--thanks to you! But today, I'm getting my revenge!" Just then, Defcon's missile blows open the outer door of the airlock, blasting it inward just as the inner door tries to close. However, the outer door slides under it, preventing it from closing it completely! Rodimus Prime rolls straight for the airlock's outer door, though fortunately, he doesn't roll so fast as Defcon's missiles! He'd prefer to get it while only one of the doors is open, but he doesn't slow down either way. Instead, as Defcon keeps up his assault on the bunker, Rodimus crashes straight into (and hopefully through) the airlock doors! Defcon stalks up behind the fearless leader, firing shots all the while. None are overly effective, but they do their job. "Looks like we might have to pry our way in?" he offers absentmindedly over the shortwave comlink, thinking about the other bounty hunter and this 'secret' contract. A regular job would have been on all the available markets, easily findable. Not even with effort was Defcon able to find this one, which means this is /very/ personal buisness. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Funny Cab-thing mode. Funny Cab-thing is also in vehicle mode. Flamin' Winnebago fixes his name. :( "Because I have a conscience, Decepticon," Fairway says to Redshift. He steers cleer of the iris-shaped structure on the floor. "I know what you want, Garfahnz," he says standing straight as a rail, "but you shan't have it. I've redeemed myself." Boomslang rolls his eyes. "Go one, do it and get it over with, whatever it is. The other Autobots are all outside still, and they won't believe us even if we tell them you did some ghastly thing with some nightmarish machine. There's nobody here but us villains and we won't judge you any worse than we already do. Throw the switch so we can all go home." Alas, the good guys are indeed busting in, as Rodimus Prime rams the inner door of the airlock in, sending it flying into the room! It beans one of Garfahnz's men in the head, knocking him out. "Dammit, don't just stand there, Death's Head!" Garfahnz says. "Temper temper!" Death's Head says, giving Fairway one final shove towards Garfahnz and his control console. "You do what you do, I do what I do, everyone is happy, yes? Except Autobots!" Pulling his rifle from his back, Death's Head takes a few shots at the incoming RV... thing. "You are worth a measly 100,000 Shanix, Rodimus Prime! I'd thought you'd be worth more than that!" Meanwhile, Garfahnz leans towards Fairway, and an electric prod extends from his hoverplatform. "Too late to grow a consience, Fairway! Not after all the OTHER weapons you made! Now activate the device, or I'll make you wish you did!" Combat: Death's Head strikes Flamin' Winnebago with his Laser attack! Boomslang sees an opportunity to curry favor with the boss. He snatches his revolver out of its holster in his hip and fires rapidly at Rodimus, shouting over the affray, "On behalf of Galvatron I offer two hundred thousand Shanix for Rodimus Prime's body!" Combat: Boomslang strikes Flamin' Winnebago with his Quick Draw attack! -3 Windshear watches Fairway get shoved and watches the bit with Rodimus and looks at Boomslang as he opens fire on the Prime. He brings his weapons on line but doesnt fire yet. Death's Head yells, "Done!" over the sound of his own gunfire. The energy cuffs fall from Fairway's wrists as he is pushed toward Garfahnz. Garfahnz's henchman is hit by a flying airlock door and floored. Fairway turns to see Rodimus, looks panic-stricken for a second, almost unspaces his scram rifle, and then turns back to the crippled crimelord. His face is calm. "What you want is insane. The device isn't finished. I activate it and everything ends - even you." Flamin' Winnebago is blasted by lasers and bullets from both Death's Head and Boomslang as he comes barreling through the door. "Just 100 thousand?" he exclaims as he hears Death's Head. Then, as Boomslang offers a new bounty, he shouts, "Better, but I bet you guys can go higher! Come on, do I hear three hundred thousand?" He sounds way too cheerful as he encourages a bidding war on his own head. The shots do little to slow him down - the airlock did a bit more - and he continues to charge forward, heading straight for Death's Head! Combat: Flamin' Winnebago strikes Death's Head with his Making You Earn Your Pay attack! -4 Combat: You took 7 damage. Defcon comes in right behind Rodimus, trying to give coverfire and take some hits for the boss. He pinpoints Windshear and the opportunity is too good to pass up. He aims for the Seeker's chest and let's fly a few shots. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Pistol attack! Death's Head looks shocked. "Increasing bounty on yourself? Hm, you are a very helpful bounty, Rodimus Prime--OOF!" He's smacked to the side as Rodimus Prime collides with him violently! Rolling across the ground, Death's Head grumbles, "I take that back! You are a very annoying bounty!" Standing back up, he tosses a net at the Autobot leader. "But let us see you do fancy driving stunts with immobilizing net on you! Decepticon, he will be easy target in a moment, yes? Get ready!" Combat: Death's Head misses Flamin' Winnebago with his Net attack! Windshear slides out of the way as Defcon takes a few pot shots at him and smirks, "Still missing me, bounty hunter..." He hasnt fired on anyone yet because hes still trying to figure out what the slag is going on but when in doubt shoot at any Autobot in his line of sight. Boomslang seems to have his optics on Rodimus, he could care less about Fairway, (though inwardly finds it very ironic hes in a mess like that, tsk tsk such moral standing eh, Fairway, Windshear thinks to himself). The seeker instead, takes aim at Primes helper; Defcon. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Laser attack! Garfahnz drools a bit out the corner of his mouth as he sputters, "I don't care about the risk, Fairway! All the other scientists are dead--you're the only one left who knows how this blasted thing works! Oh, yes, I WAS going to sell and distribute weapons just like this one--before the mafia crippled me! Now I'm going to use this device on THEM! I'll annihilate not just their planets, but their SOLAR SYSTEMS! And you're going to make it happen, Fairway! Now do it!" He hovers closer, the electric prod crackling. Boomslang runs across the chamber, firing at Prime as he encircles the Death's Head-Rodimus battle and trying not to hit the big alien; he's their best hope for bringing success out of this mission. Combat: Boomslang misses Flamin' Winnebago with his Rapid Revolver attack! Defcon easily avoids the return fire from Windshear, ducking to the right side and 'flattening' out against the wall. It's not the most sound theory, but it saves his hide for a moment. The /other/ bounty hunter makes his way into the room, trying to evaluate the situation and get more 'breathing' room. Defcon fires back once or twice at the Seeker, trying to find Fairway. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his Haphazard Shot! (Disruptor) attack! Flamin' Winnebago hits the gas and transforms, bursting into robot mode as he avoids the net, then continuing to close the distance on Death's Head, ducking around the alien to make firing at him without hitting Death's Head difficult, at least if you're Boomslang. "Oh, I intend to be more than an annoying bounty!" he declares, his hand retracting and replacing itself with a buzzsaw, which he attempts to slash across Death's Head. "Trust me, it doesn't matter how much they're paying you - I'm not worth it, so just step out of my way!" Flamin' Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Death's Head with his Buzzsaw attack! -4 Fairway clenches his fist. The firefight rages around him, and he feels panic creeping in, threatening to override his better judgment. He forces himself to think. "You're right, Garfahnz," he says, "I'm the only one left who knows anything about this weapon, and that is precisely why you should listen when I tell you that you can't fire it in this state. It's incomplete. I can get it in working order, but you must call off the attack on the Autobots." CLANG! GRIZZZZ!!!! Death's Head's axe slams up against the buzzsaw, and he pushes it aside. Placing the axe on his back, he pulls forth what looks like a very slender needle and replaces his right hand with it. "I do not know, this fight has barely begun, but I am fairly sure that 300,000 is worth an annoying bounty, especially one with disabled motor functions!" Then, he tries to slam the slender needle up under Rodimus's jaw and into his neural cluster! Combat: Death's Head sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Death's Head strikes Rodimus Prime with his Neural Cluster Strike attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime has been temporarily incapacitated. Windshear gets hit finally by Defcon and growls as he changes he advances toward the Autobot Bounty hunter. Without a word, he raises an arm cannon and returns fire at the bounty hunter. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Laser attack! Boomslang gleefully levels his revolver at the back of the frozen Prime's head and pulls the trigger with an anticlimactic *click*. With an expression of dismay he dives for cover instead, flickering out of sight with a thin electronic buzz. "Reloading!" says Boomslang's voice from somewhere just out of sight. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Defcon's head cannon charges up, the ever familiar red hue at the tip of the barrel. "Not too chatty now, are ya?" he snorts, letting the plasma discharge from the weapon. Amid the chaos, he's finally managed to locate Fairway and a weird looking amputated alien. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Head Laser attack! Garfahnz snarls, "You refuse, then? Very well, then..." His eyes narrow. "You're aware of the power plant that supplies energy to this device, correct? It's a fusion power plant, but the thing of it is, I can overload it, Fairway. Yes, that's one device I CAN operate on my own. And if I overload the power plant, it will explode with enough force to blow this planet in half, and I assume that will be more than enough to kill all of your friends over there! OR. OR you can do everything I tell you to!" Rodimus Prime's arm is knocked out of the way. He's in the process of bringing it back up, trying to strike from another direction when the needle is inserted and he is frozen into place. Being unable to do much beyond standing there and glaring at Death's Head for the moment, he... stands there and glares at Death's Head, hand raised. Even the 'buzzsaw' is frozen in place, revealing itself not to be a disc of metal, but a slender blade that rotates fast enough to look circular. Death's Head nods encouragingly to Boomslang as he brings up the revolver. "Yes, good, blow his brains out while he's incapacitated and we'll all go home happy, yes--" Once he sees that Boomslang is out of ammo, though, he is visibly disappointed. "I cannot rely on anyone! That is why I work alone! Ah well! Make the best of a bad situation, I always say!" Withdrawing the needle from Rodimus's head, he puts his hand back in there, lifts Rodimus Prime up over his head, and then proceeds to toss him at Defcon. "Hello, other bounty hunter! Heard of me, yes? I have heard of you! You know, principled bounty hunters are poor bounty hunters!" Combat: Death's Head strikes Rodimus Prime with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! Combat: Death's Head misses Defcon with his Skanch Argh! Area attack! A small round object flying through the air goes *tink* as it bounces off the wall behind Rodimus Prime and Defcon. Then it goes *ping*. Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Rodimus Prime with his Frag Grenade Out Of Nowhere! Area attack! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Defcon with his Frag Grenade Out Of Nowhere! Area attack! Fairway's shoulders sag. He looks around at the mechs fighting for him and then back at the mangled, drooling blob that is Lord Garfahnz. The alien crimelord has called his bluff, but he is not out of options just yet. "I haven't refused, Lord Garfahnz," he says, "As you wish, I will activate the weapon." He steps up to the terminal and enters the activation codes he memorized so long ago, during the cycles he spent constructing this monstrosity. He hopes Garfahnz doesn't see when he reroutes the device's output to its own emitter array. This act of sabotage should cause the weapon to explode - and maybe Garfahnz with it - but the power plant should be insulated sufficiently to keep it from exploding as well. Then it goes KAWHAMM. (the grenade, not the power plant) Windshear dodges the shot from Defcon and snickers, "Yea what you said..." And he fires again. Combat: Windshear strikes Defcon with his Laser attack! Garfahnz chuckles darkly as Fairway gets to work. He doesn't notice Fairway's bit of sabotage because, as he suggested earlier, he has no idea how the thing works anyhow. "Soon, soon all of my enemies will be ripped apart, their remains scattered across thousands of dimensions! Hahahaha!" Defcon narrowly manages to avoid his leader's body being thrown at him, however he isn't too lucky concerning the grenade chucked seemingly out of nowhere. The explosion sends him forward, where the Seeker's shots land on the back of his shoulders. Getting up, Defcon loads the arm-mounted blaster on his right arm; pointing it at the Seeker. "We need a plan Rodimus!" The rifle goes off, sending a couple of rounds at Windshear. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Arm-Mounted Plasma Blaster attack! Rodimus Prime is thrown towards Defcon, but before he can connect, the grenade goes off, blasting him off his trajectory and saving Defcon from the impact (though not, as it turns out, the grenade's explosion). He hits the floor heavily, spoiler twisted out of shape, charred and dented all over, but once more mobile. "A plan?" He looks around, then looks back at Garfahnz and considers. "Got it!" he exclaims as, instead of re-engaging Death's Head or going after that sneak, Boomslang, he charges directly towards the Crime Boss, running through any guards he has on hand, and makes a grab for Garfahnz! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Death's Head with his Grab attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Windshear smirks as his shot hits the Bounty hunter but that smirk vanishes as he dives to the floor to avoid the return fire. He scrambles to his feet and launches another laserblast toward Defcon. Hes not paying much attention to antyhing else around him though, the grenade as it goes off around Prime nor to Boomslangs disappearing act. All he cares about is getting Defcon. Let the rest deal with the objective, he was only there for what firepower he has anyway. Combat: Windshear strikes Defcon with his Laser attack! "Look out!" shouts Boomslang, reappearing with disposable bolt-on Seeker uzis chattering away. "He's going for that slimy potato thing!" Combat: Boomslang misses Rodimus Prime with his G2-Style Extra Guns attack! -3 Garfahnz's men are knocked aside like bowling pins by Rodimus's charge, and Garfahnz's triumphant laughter is cut short with a shocked gasp. "What--get off of me!" Garfahnz shrieks, trying to zap Rodimus with the electric prod built into his hover platform. Death's Head halts once he sees Garfahnz has been nabbed, eyes narrowing as he ponders his development. Once he sees Boomslang trying to fire upon Rodimus, though, Death's Head uses the blunt end of his axe to smack the underside of Boomslang's uzi, redirecting its fire towards the ceiling. "Not so fast, you cannot risk killing source of payment until I am paid, yes?" Meanwhile, the metal iris in the middle of the bunker is slowly opening. A metal spire of some sort pokes out of the gradually opening floor, no doubt part of some horrible weapon. Combat: Death's Head takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Defcon is struck again by Windshear, this time the shots ricocheting off of his chest plate. Persistant little slagheap, isn't he? The bounty hunter fires off some more potshots from the laser pistol, attempting to gain some room...not injure the Seeker. Backing away towards Rodimus and the amputated alien, Defcon mutters "So...howabout that big play Rod?" Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway finishes work on the weapon's controls and turns just as Rodimus comes barrelling at Garfahnz. "Wait!" He cries, reaching for Prime. Rodimus Prime's buzzsaw retracts and is replaced by a hand as he makes a grab for the weird slug-thing. With his other arm, hand balled into a fist, he holds the pipes up to Garfanz's... head... thing. "Call them off," he growls lowly, tone dangerous. "Call them off, or you're losing a lot more than some tentacles, got it?" "He's bluffing!" exclaims Boomslang, outraged both at Death's Head's interference and at what he clearly sees as Rodimus' attempt to horn in on Decepticon territory. "Our personality files on him clearly state that his compassion for all life is his weakness!" He holds his fire for the moment, however. Combat: Boomslang takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear holds his fire and collects himself at this sudden twist inthe situation. He smirks, "Perhaps someone should call Primes bluff..." Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Garfahnz completely loses it when he's threatened. "NO! Ah... ah... ok, stand down!" he yells at Death's Head and Boomslang, then Windshear. "I can't let him kill me, I haven't had my revenge yet!" Death's Head, however, squints over at Boomslang, giving what he said some thought. "Ah, he IS a do-gooder. Ok, then, Rodimus Prime..." Unholstering his rifle again, he levels it at Rodimus's head. "Go ahead and kill hostage. We will be waiting over here, yes?" "WHAT!?" Garfahnz screams. "What are you doing Death's Head!? Decepticons, I had a deal! You're supposed to protect me!" Meanwhile, the iris has opened up even further. The device that's emerging from it is difficult to describe thus far, other than that it is very clearly a device that was not meant to be. Fairway is torn between trying to tell Rodimus about what he's done and simply letting things unfold as they will. This is getting far more complicated than he'd hoped. Fear squeezes him. Finally, he unspaces his rifle. "Leave that thing where it is, Prime. What's done is done. No more good can be done here!" He aims at Death's Head and fires. Combat: Fairway strikes Death's Head with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Fairway's attack damages your armor. Rodimus Prime smirks confidently up at Death's Head. "You realize if this guy dies, you're not getting paid, right? From the sound of things, plenty more will live if I kill this guy who might not, anyway, and I have compassion for *THEM* to-" and then Fairway fires, causing Rodimus's optics to blink. "Fairway! What the hell?!" He growls and throws Garfahnz towards Boomslang. He doesn't really like the idea of hiding behind a meat shield, anyway. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Boomslang with his Garfahnz attack! -6 Defcon shrugs, keeps silent and follows suit with the rest of the Autobots. The bounty hunter's head cannon charges up and discharges a small amount of plasma at Windshear. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Head Laser attack! "This is getting out of hand," exclaims Boomslang from under a writhing heap of disfigured alien. "Let's get the crimeboss clear and bag this mission, Windshear. Alpha Mike Foxtrot, suckers!" Boomslang shouts as he wrestles the alien towards the giant hole in the building that serves as a new door and blasts off towards the extraction point. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rodimus Prime, Defcon, Decepticon Shuttle , and Fairway Death's Head tells Boomslang, "Take good care of him, I still need him to pay me!" as he charges towards the Autobots, firing away at Rodimus and Fairway with his Shott Blaster. "Now where were we, Rodimus Prime? Ah yes--I was collecting my bounty on you, with the help of--" He turns just in time to watch Boomslang exit the building, and his expression turns dour. "Hm, that complicates matters!"* *(Woops, forgot to pose getting hit) :( As for Garfahnz, he screams, "NOOO! I'm not done! NOOOO!" Windshear doesnt even notice the shot whiz by him as he watches Boomslang get flattened by a blob... then he hears the order and regretibly retreats himself. Combat: Windshear begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rodimus Prime, Defcon, Boomslang, Decepticon Shuttle , and Fairway The device has emerged completely from the floor. It is a horrible, wicked looking thing, a mass of spikes, pipes, and wiring that looks like something out of the works of H.R. Giger. And it's emitting a very loud and ominous hum... Combat: Death's Head misses Rodimus Prime with his Shott Blaster Area attack! -4 Combat: Death's Head strikes Fairway with his Shott Blaster Area attack! -4 Rodimus Prime dives forward and rolls, avoiding Death's Head's attack. "Death's Head, we're leaving. I suggest you do the same. Very, very quickly." He gestures towards Fairway and Defcon, waving them forward before transforming himself. "Autobots, transform and roll the hell out of here!" he shouts. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Flamin' Winnebago mode. Combat: Flamin' Winnebago begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle Defcon quickly runs for the doorway, leaping into the air and transforming into his Starfighter mode and lands on the ground with a *THUD*. <> The hatch on the craft pops open, beckoning the little Autobot to climb inside. Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts forward. Legs and arms fold into reveal a STARFIGHTER! Boomslang taking Garfahnz has disrupted at least part of Fairway's plan, but at least the dimensional destabilizer will cease to exist once and for all. As much as it galls him, Garfahnz's death is a matter that will have to be taken care of later. He hopes he will be able to handle it himself. Following Rodimus, he transforms and rolls out. Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! Combat: DeLorean begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Flamin' Winnebago , Starfighter , and Decepticon Shuttle Combat: Starfighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Death's Head scowls at the Autobots, extremely upset once he realizes that the massive payday he was expecting isn't coming. "This failure isn't going to help my reputation," he mutters, then looks over at the device, which is beginning to shimmer in a strange way. Occasionally he catches a glimpse of a window into another world, but only for a split second. "But the Autobots are right--this place is clearly not safe anymore! On the other hand..." He rushes out of the bunker, yelling, "One of these days, Rodimus Prime, someone will put a bounty on you worthy of my time--and then we will be settling scores, yes?" Combat: Death's Head begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Flamin' Winnebago , Starfighter , Boomslang, Decepticon Shuttle , DeLorean , and Windshear Flamin' Winnebago continues leading his troops as they bravely run away from the dimensional... whatever. "I'd better be the next Autobot contract you take, Death's Head, because if you go after any more of my troops, you're dealing with me, first. Better factor *THAT* into your future costs!" he shouts back as he keeps rolling. Then, quieter, he asks, "Hey, Fairway, how far away is safe?" DeLorean pushes himself to top speed, an Earth vehicle on a distant planet. He replies, his headlights flashing, and his voice is low. "As far as we can get until something explodes. Which shant take too long." And then, to Defcon, "Friend, I thank you." <> Defcon broadcasts over the shortwave, gaining altitude and picking up speed. "I already am!" Death's Head replies as he dives into his own ship, and lifts up and away. Something strange happens to the bunker, then. A shimmering hemisphere appears around the bunker, and lined all across this hemisphere are images of other universes. Planets, stars, galaxies, even glimpses into the lives of strange, extra-dimensional creatures. But as its systems have been sabotaged, the strange superweapon Fairway once helped to construct cannot sustain this anomaly forever, and the bunker abruptly bursts open in a bright blue explosion. The hemisphere winks out of existance at the same time. "What the...?!" exclaims Rodimus, cutting off the last word the way comic book characters are prone to. Once the explosion is over, however, he rolls to a stop - that'll make it easier for Defcon to pick them up. Assuming Fairway does the same, he looks down at the other Autobot. "Fairway? Explain. Now." Part of Fairway is sad to see the dimensional destabilizer destroyed. He records what he can of the images in that strange hemisphere, hoping to be able to paint from this record later. He wonders, then, what will happen when he gets home, and if he will ever be allowed to paint in his quarters again. He's mopey like that. He transforms and faces Rodimus with a look of sadness on his face. "I shall condense what would otherwise be a very long story. While I was operating as a mining contractor, I also built and sold illegal weapons, armor, and mods. Garfahnz was perhaps my biggest client during those dark years, of which I am still much ashamed. I built the dimensional destabilizer for him, but before I finished it I realized the damage it could do. I abandoned all of my contracts then, the legal ones as well as the illegal ones, and returned to Cybertron. As you know, Garfahnz wanted me to hold up my end of the ages-old bargain. I sabotaged the weapon, and the explosion you just saw was the result." Starfighter circles once or twice, surveying the discussion and awaiting for Prime to holler... ...best not to mess up the kodak moment between the two. Flamin' Winnebago notes Defcon circling and waves him down. "Yeah?" he answers doubtfully, expression pulled into a frown. "So what caused the change in heart? You're saying you suddenly turned a new leaf mid-doomsday-weapon building?" He shakes his head. "I'm... sorry, Fairway, but it doesn't make much sense." DeLorean nods. "My work caused countless deaths - it is true. And, in my greed, I justified this with the monetary compensation I received. But there has always been a kernel in me of the moral mech you have come to know, for what that's worth. I reached a point at which I could no longer look at myself and say that I was good or that my actions were right." Fairway converts back to robot mode. Flamin' Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Starfighter touches down a couple of yards away from the two, the hatch popping open with a *HSSSS* sound. <> "Yeah, right now I think I'm going to choose comfort over debate," Rodimus answers, heading into the hatch. He takes a seat and looks back at Fairway. "But Fairway... how often is this going to come back and bite us in the aft?" He pauses. "You realize... if a legitimate law enforcement agency comes after you, we might be in real trouble, right?" Fairway lags behind Rodimus. "Your concerns are valid," he says as he climbs aboard Defcon, "and I wish that I had some way to assuage them. I have been hiding from my past - that is the only reason it was able to return in such a fashion. Perhaps, if I were to give myself up, I would minimize the danger of having anything else rise from the depths to cause troublg for the Autobots." <> The hatch seals on the craft with the same *HSSS*, sealing. The thrusters kick in and Defcon picks up speed, racing down the terrain until eventually lifting off the ground. <> Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Rodimus Prime nods. "He's right. Whatever you were, NOW you're an Autobot." He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose as he settles into his seat. "When it comes up, we'll deal with it. One way or another." Fairway nods. "I appreciate your kindness, both of you. I shan't hide anymore. I feel it would be best to make my past a matter of record. Should the authorities wish to contact me, then I will stand trial honorably." Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Spotlight: Fairway